


Lay with me

by Midnight_Sunrise_63



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ahahahahaha, FLUFF SO DEAL WITH IT, I don't even know what a goblin simp is, I tried once again, I'm fucking sad because I'm a Tendou kinnie so leave me alone, I'm literally talking with the tags I really do need help, M/M, Okay I'll stop now, Osamu is a literal goblin simp for Suna, Please I need more than a therapist, Suna's coming home, fluff because I just finished Under the LED lights, i need the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunrise_63/pseuds/Midnight_Sunrise_63
Summary: Rintarou's coming home and Osamu is transforming into a goblin simp. Not a simp for goblins, no. Just a goblin that is a simp. Or perhaps he's a gremlin... either way, scuttly scuttly
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lay with me

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Under the LED lights and I'm a Tendou kinnie so here is my attempt at coping.

Osamu hurriedly picked up his phone as he heard it ring. He answered the call eagerly, a huge, goofy smile on his face.

“Hey, Samu. I’m about twenty minutes from the station,” Rintarou’s voice said calmly from the other line. 

“Alright! I’ll get going, then!” Osamu stood in a rush. “I can’t wait to see you, Sunshine!”

“Yeah yeah, see you soon, Samu,” Rintarou chuckled as he hung up. 

Osamu scurried out of the house, past a screeching Atsumu and annoyed Kiyoomi. He leaped into the car, shoving the key into the ignition and listened as the engine revved to life. He sped down the roads leading to the station, and he eventually parked and jumped from his car. 

His feet moved faster than Kiyoomi running towards his disinfectant spray, and he tapped his foot anxiously once he was inside the station, watching and waiting for the train to arrive. He pulled out his phone, aggressively tapping against it to pass the time before the train arrived. 

After five more minutes of not-so-patient standing, the train squealed as it pulled into the station. Osamu hopped on the balls of his feet, reeling back and forth, frantically searching the gathering horde of crowding passengers. Placing his phone into his pocket, Osamu stood on his tiptoes, trying desperately to find the brown haired man that he called his own. 

“Samu!” A familiar voice yelled from Osamu’s right, and he whipped to face the source.

There was a stupidly bright smile gracing Osamu’s features as he opened his arms and scooped up the brunette. He lifted his feet off the ground, spinning him around before pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. “Hello Sunshine!” 

“Stupid Samu, we’re in public!” Rintarou shoved Osamu’s face away, blushed profusely as he planted his feet firmly on the ground. 

“You really think that’ll stop me from professing my undying love for you?” Osamu pouted, his arms still tight around Rintarou’s waist. He received a glare, and he sighed. “Fine, let’s go home, Sunshine. I can kick Atsumu out if you want.” He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, leading Rintarou back to his car. 

“No. I’m tired from the train ride,” he rolled his eyes. “I just want to sleep, if I’m being honest.”

“Mh-hm, understandable,” he shrugged, opening up the passenger door and allowing Rintarou to sit. He climbed into the driver’s seat, eagerly beginning to drive down the roads back home, with Rintarou’s hand in his. 

“I missed you, Samu,” Rintarou’s quiet voice whispered, drenched with exhaustion. 

“I missed you too, Sunshine. And when we get home, we’ll just sleep, okay?” Osamu squeezed the digits in his palm, stroking the soft skin on the brunette’s knuckles. “Then we can eat something after you wake up.”

“Sounds good,” Rintarou yawned, resting his head on the window pane and sliding his eyes shut. “Wake me up when we get home.”

“Of course, Sunshine.”

Osamu didn’t wake him up. Instead, he picked up the sleeping male, carrying him inside the house with a cheeky grin spreading from ear to ear. He scuttled through the house, goblin snickering as he passed Atsumu’s room with Kiyoomi now attacking him with whatever items were closest. 

“Tsumu, you’re dead meat!” Kiyoomi screeched, and Osamu peeked his head into the room, angrily shushing them before his long strides took him into his room. 

Rintarou mumbled something in his sleep, yet stayed in a peaceful state of slumber. Osamu’s grin twisted into something even more goblin-like, carrying his newfound piece of treasure to his bed and gently laying him down. He crouched into a squatting position, staring at the male with the most adoring eyes he had ever made. “God, I’m such a simp.”

“Mnm, glad you realize that,” Rintarou giggled, his eyelids cracking open just enough for him to see Osamu’s grin. “Lay with me.” He reached an arm up, but soon dropped it as he was too tired to focus on holding it in place. 

“Of course, Sunshine.” The other clambered into bed quickly, tossing off his sweatshirt and hugging Rintarou close to his chest. His breath tickled the back of Rintarou’s neck, and the latter hummed with appreciation. “Love you, baby.”

“Mphm, look at yourself and call me a baby again, you big goblin,” Rintarou went to reach his hand over his side, but ended up just giving up.”Whatever, I’m just gonna sleep.”

“Enjoy your nap, Sunshine,” he kissed his nape, smiling against it. “I’ll have some food ready for when you wake up, okay.”

He didn’t get a response, so he just chuckled and closed his own eyes. “You always were quick to fall asleep, my beautiful ray of sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scuttly scuttly


End file.
